bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Johnny
Hey while I was playing Bioshock, I heard an audio diary of Bill McDonagh talking about havoc on the streets and mentioning the names of Johney and Janey Citizen. Anyways they sound like people living in the world of Rapture and was thinking if "Citizen" could be Johney's last name. That's kind of a stretch, Johnny And Janey are most likely words used to describe generic citizens of Rapture. ŦĦƎßıƏĐḀĐĐɎ' [[User talk:TheBigDaddy|{ '''talk' }]] Redirect Isn't the redirect at the top of a page a spoiler? Ant423 04:48, March 15, 2010 (UTC)Ant423 :Well, it was originally "For Johny Topside, see Subject Delta" (a little less of a spoiler.) Buh6173 was the one to add the part about it being a nickname. We do need the "For..." as a disambiguation, but I think we can remove the "better known as" part. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 05:29, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :Either way, it'll be a spoiler. Removing the "better known as" won't make it any less so. However, without it, it implies that "Johnny Topside" is his name. Which it isn't; it's just another nickname. That's why it should be clarified that it's not necessarily his name. The Pope 05:37, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Interesting signature. I disagree that the simple version implies Johny Topside is his name. It only shows that it is connected somehow. I am ambivalent about this, though, so I'll leave it to people who care more. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 07:10, March 15, 2010 (UTC) It's not the fact that the redirect gives away Delta's name that concerns me, it's that the redirect gives away the fact that Delta is an outsider of Rapture, rather than a a former citizen, as one would initially believe. Ant423 22:30, March 15, 2010 (UTC)Ant423 :How does it give away that he's an outsider? Just by saying "Topside"? Either way that'd have to be part of the redirection. The Pope 00:44, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Actually, prior to starting the Dionysus Park, I stumbled upon a website that referenced Delta's nickname, and I knew right away that Delta was an outsider, and I was quite angry since I felt like I had spoiled a big part of the game. This whole discussion is not just me being paranoid about spoilers and whatnot...I'm speaking from actual experience. The redirect is a spoiler. Ant423 20:51, March 18, 2010 (UTC)Ant423 :Well, the redirect helps for people typing in "Johnny" and expected Johnny Topside. Maybe if there was a way to put it in spoiler tags or something, then I dunno; if not, then just leave it as is.The Pope 03:40, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Is Johnny...? The last of Atlas' followers? And he was meant to be unspliced, right? 22:19, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Its left ambiguous if Johnny was or wasn't the last follower, especially when those like Peach Wilkins and his smuggler group were also Atlas followers, and Johnny dies before Wilkins did. Likewise, there wasn't any info for if Johnny was or wasn't unspliced. He was a Toasty model, and like most recycled Splicer models used as unspliced characters, he was hidden in shadows from the player, and wears a specific beige outfit, so so he could be possibly unspliced. Evans0305 01:36, July 10, 2012 (UTC) How did he become? 19:26, October 30, 2013 (UTC)DanTalkBioshock Discrepancy, or...? So the page lists Nate Wells as Johnny's VA, yet Wikipedia reckons Joshua Gomez voiced him; https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joshua_Gomez Is "Nate Wells" a stage name (so to speak), or is this just another case of Wikipedia being unrealiable? Jane St. Valentine (talk) 04:24, August 21, 2016 (UTC)